Bersamamu, Apapun Yang Terjadi
by Valentinexxx
Summary: "Segala mimpi yang kuangankan, sepertinya tak mampu untuk kuwujudkan. Tapi apa kau tahu? Aku pernah berkata dalam hatiku bahwa aku akan bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar melakukannya, Naruto-kun" NaruHina TWO SHOOTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto - Hinata)**

 **Valentinexxx presents**

※※※

※※

※

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, jangan mengabaikanku!"

Aku merengek kesal pada suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto, sudah hampir dua minggu ini dia seperti mendiamkanku bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah.

"Oh ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf soal dokumen itu, aku mana menduga tasku akan dibawa kabur orang"

Aku tak habis fikir, apa hanya karena dokumen yang dibawa kabur pencopet itu, dia jadi mendiamkanku seperti ini? Ya aku ingat dokumen itu. Dokumen penting perusahaan yang lupa ia bawa ke kantor seminggu yang lalu.

"Hinata, apa kau lihat dokumen map biru di ruang kerjaku?"

Saat itu 30 menit setelah kepergian Naruto-kun ke kantor, dia meneleponku, suaranya terdengar gusar.

"Sebentar Naruto-kun, aku akan memeriksanya".

Aku melihat dokumen itu masih di meja ruang kerjanya, sebuah ruangan di rumah kami yang didesain sedemikian rupa untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantor yang ia bawa pulang. Semalam Naruto-kun mengatakan kalau ini dokumen penting perusahaan, bahkan aku pun tidak boleh melihat. Aku dulu adalah sekretarisnya, melihatnya kerepotan mengurusi berkas-berkas kantor yang ia bawa ke rumah terkadang membuatku ingin membantunya. Namun dia bersikeras melarangku.

"Dokumenmu masih di rumah, Naruto-kun"

"Bisa kau bawakan itu ke kantor? Cepat ya aku masih ada banyak urusan".

"A-ah ya tunggu".

Aku dengan buru-buru memasukkan dokumen itu ke dalam tas dan menumpang taksi untuk ke sana. Namun di tengah perjalanan taksi yang aku tumpangi mogok, sedangkan masih ada satu dua blok lagi untuk sampai ke kantor. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan sedikit lengang. Aku berjalan cepat karena sejak tadi Naruto-kun marah dan menelepon bahwa aku terlalu lama. Aku yang terburu-buru sama sekali tidak memperhatikan langkah hingga aku menabrak seorang pejalan kaki lain.

 _ **Brukk.**_

"Ma-maaf"

Aku menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhku terhuyung dan tasku jatuh. Aku mencoba meraih tasku yang jatuh namun ternyata lebih dulu diambil oleh pria berjaket hitam yang kutabrak tadi.

"Maaf itu tasku".

Ujarku padanya, dia memandangiku aneh dan menyodorkan tas itu padaku. Belum sempat meraihnya namun orang itu malah menarik kalungku. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Karena refleks, aku memegang kalungku yang sudah terputus dari leherku. Aku berusaha memegangi tangan pria itu agar tidak membawa lari kalungku. Aku berteriak minta tolong, hingga akhirnya ia membawa lari tasku tanpa mendapatkan kalungku.

Kalung ini kalung turun temurun keluarga suamiku, tentu aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya. Tapi tasku yang berisi ponsel dan dokumen yang diminta Naruto-kun sudah dibawa lari pencopet itu. Aku harus segera menemui Naruto-kun. Cepat-cepat aku berjalan menuju kantor bernuansa orange yang sudah kulihat di depan mata. Ah Naruto menyusulku rupanya. Dia berlari ke arahku.

Tapi kenapa ada gadis itu lagi di belakangnya?

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Dia baru pulang, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Aku berinisiatif untuk membukakan jasnya, namun ia sudah membukanya sendiri dan menggantungnya.

"Aku memasak makan malam, ayo makan dulu Naruto-kun"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya melengos tak memperdulikan ajakanku. Mungkin dia sudah kenyang usai dinner romantis dengan gadis pirang itu lagi. Aku duduk sendirian di meja makan memandangi makanan yang kumasak. Ah aku tidak ingin makan sendirian lagi.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu kulkas yang dibuka, aku melihat Naruto-kun mengambil kaleng soda. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja kerja, hanya dasinya sudah ia longgarkan. Ia meneguk minumnya. Sesaat, pandangan kami sempat bertemu. Ia kembali minum dan berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong. Aku jadi khawatir, apa dia baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun, mungkin karena tugas kantor yang kian menumpuk.

Tiga hari lalu aku menemukannya jatuh tertidur di dekat sofa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ia pulang dengan kondisi mabuk dan juga lebam di pipi kirinya. Saat itu aku menunggunya pulang, namun hingga tengah malam Naruto-kun sama sekali belum datang, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur di sofa.

Baru beberapa menit terpejam, aku terkejut mendengar suara jatuh di dekatku. Rupanya Naruto-kun sudah pulang, tapi dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Bau alkohol sedikit menyeruak. Ya ampun apa dia baru saja minum-minum lalu berkelahi?

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi?"tanyaku panik.

Naruto-kun masih memejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi seperti orang kesakitan. Aku mengusap-usap pipinya dan meniupnya pelan berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sedikit demi sedikit raut wajah Naruto-kun mulai terlihat tenang, hanya tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Bukannya mengambilkan selimut untuknya, aku memeluknya erat, di atas lantai yang dingin.

Keesokan hari ketika aku membuka mata, aku tidak lagi menemukan Naruto-kun di pelukanku. Ketika ia hendak berangkat kerja, aku bertanya tentang semalam dan luka di pipinya, namun ia tak menjawab apapun.

Omong-omong malam ini suamiku tidur manis sekali. Jika saja aku tidak mengantuk, aku akan memandangi wajahnya semalaman. Aku ikut beringsut naik ke atas kasur, memposisikan diri menyamping memandangi punggungnya. Jika aku beruntung, mungkin tanpa sadar ia nanti berbalik menghadap ke arahku saat tidur. Saat itulah aku bisa puas memandangi wajah tidurnya sampai aku sendiri tertidur.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun dan tidak mendapati Naruto-kun di sampingku. Oh tidak, jam berapa sekarang? Naruto pasti sudah berangkat kerja. Aku bahkan belum memasak sesuatu untuknya.

Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku melihat Naruto-kun memandangi foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan jas hitam di tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan foto itu lama sekali. Aku ingin tahu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin dia sedang teringat masa-masa pernikahan kami.

Pernikahan kami tak selalu berjalan mulus, semakin kesini kami semakin sering bertengkar, meski begitu akulah yang akan mengalah, aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengannya semakin merenggang. Aku simpan sendiri semua rasa sakit yang disebabkan olehnya. Tiap hari aku bersikap biasa seperti tak pernah ada masalah. Terakhir kali kami bertengkar hebat dan itu membuatku trauma.

Kala itu aku memergokinya makan malam di restoran elit bersama dengan Shion, sekretaris baru di kantornya yang menggantikanku setelah aku menikah dengan Naruto-kun.

"Apa maksudmu tadi, kau membuatku malu di depan umum!"

Setelah aku melabrak keduanya, Naruto-kun menyeretku pulang dan memarahiku habis-habisan.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa bersama Shion lagi, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengannya kan?! Shion hanya memanfaatkanmu!"

Aku yang terbakar api cemburu juga tak mau kalah. Aku balas berteriak di depannya.

"Diam! Jangan bicara buruk tentang Shion! Aku muak denganmu, sekarang katakan apa maumu, kau mau bercerai?"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto-kun, sebegitu mudahnya ia bilang cerai. Padahal seingatku dulu Naruto-kun adalah pria yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Naruto-kun jangan memutuskan apapun semaumu, aku tidak ingin kita bercerai"

Jujur saja air mataku hampir tumpah, berpisah dari Naruto-kun, aku sama sekali tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai Hinata"

Naruto-kun berkata seperti itu sambil membelakangiku. Aku sesenggukan sambil mengusap kasar air mataku yang mengalir. Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun mungkin sudah lelah. Aku memang selalu cemburu ketika ia bersama Shion. Tapi semua ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Sebagai seorang istri tentu saja aku tidak bisa tenang melihat suamiku berdekatan dengan perempuan lain. Ditambah lagi Shion itu wanita licik yang memanfaatkan suamiku. Tapi lihat saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan rumah tanggaku berantakan karenanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bersama dengan Shion, tapi bisakah kau tetap menjadi suamiku? Jangan ceraikan aku"

Aku memeluk punggungnya erat malam itu. Keputusan terakhir yang kubuat. Aku menyesalinya seumur hidupku. Tapi tak apa, asal Naruto-kun masih di sisiku, aku akan terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

 _Ya, apapun yang terjadi._

.

.

Hahhh.

Aku mendesah lelah, Naruto terlambat pulang lagi. Ini sudah jam 11 malam, namun ia belum juga pulang.

 _ **Ceklek**_.

Kudengar pintu terbuka, aku menyusul ke arah depan, kulihat Naruto menenteng sebuah figura berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia tak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berhenti di depan foto pernikahan kami. Aku semakin panik ketika ia menyentuh foto yang terpajang di dinding itu.

"Naruto-kun jangan turunkan foto itu!"

Ia tak menggubrisnya. Tuhan, apa salahku kali ini padanya, kenapa ia mencoba membuang satu-satunya foto kami.

"Demi apapun Naruto-kun jangan turunkan foto pernikahan kita!"

Aku terisak memintanya agar tidak menyentuh foto itu, tapi ia tetap menurunkannya. Kemudian ia mengambil foto yang tadi dibawanya dan mulai memajangnya di dinding menggantikan foto pernikahan kami. Kulihat ekspresinya menyendu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, maafkan aku" ucapnya.

Aku terpaku melihat foto yang baru saja di pajang oleh suamiku.

"Foto itu..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Huwooo Valen baru nongol setelah sekian lama. Fict ini udah kutulis nyicil sejak beberapa bulan lalu di sela-sela kesibukan Valen dan sekarang baru kelar chap 1.

Akhir-akhir ini Valen jadi reader saja karena gak sempat nulis fict. Sempat nulis pun cuma untuk project **Unbreakable Promise** bersama ForgetMeNot09 (Nai) & Si Hitam. By the way sedikit bocoran untuk NaruHina lovers, fict kolaborasi pertamaku itu pairingnya NaruHina, jadi tetep ikutin aja ceritanya sampai selesai, muehehehe (itu bukan bocoran njir).

Pokoknya ikutin terus ceritanya! :v

.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(Naruto - Hinata)**

.

.

"Tadaima".

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban. Harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya. Takkan ada yang menjawab. Aku membuka jasku dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu. Jika ada Hinata, mungkin dia akan membukakannya untukku.

Aku mengamati sudut demi sudut ruangan apartemen yang dulu kutinggali bersama Hinata. Terasa kosong dan dingin. Kurasa aku baru menyadarinya, aku kesepian tanpanya. Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa tempat Hinata sering tertidur karena menungguku. Sofa ini sedikit berdebu, sudah beberapa hari aku tidak kemari untuk sekedar membersihkan rumah ini. Ku longgarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik sejak tadi.

Berjalan ke dapur, aku mengambil soda dari dalam lemari pendingin, meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Perhatianku tertuju pada meja makan yang kosong di dapur. Aku sering melihat Hinata duduk di sana dengan raut wajah sendu dan makanan yang belum tersentuh karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering menolak untuk makan bersama.

Langkah kaki menuntunku ke kamar kami, aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar tanpa berniat membuka. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya tak ingin kecewa karena aku tahu tak ada siapapun di dalam. Pelan-pelan kusentuh knop pintu dan membukanya. Napasku memberat. Benar, kan? Tak ada siapapun di dalam sini.

Aku merindukannya. Di tempat tidur ini dapat kucium aroma lavender lembut milik Hinata. Semua yang ada di rumah ini mengingatkanku pada istriku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku tertidur karena buaian aroma Hinata yang terasa menenangkan.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan masih mengenakan kemeja kerjaku kemarin karena sepertinya semalam aku ketiduran di kamar ini. Di sampingku tidak ada siapapun. Lagi-lagi aku terbangun sendiri. Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat kerja.

Sebelum berangkat, aku kebingungan mencari kunci mobilku, aku lupa menaruhnya di mana semalam. Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat figura besar yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Itu adalah foto pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Aku berjalan mendekati foto itu, ingin melihat potret Hinata dari dekat. Ia tampak tersenyum manis dan menggamit lenganku sangat erat, aku tahu ia sangat bahagia kala itu. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana antusiasnya ia dengan persiapan pernikahan kami.

Ia selalu bilang ia adalah wanita paling beruntung karena menikah denganku. Hey Hinata, apa benar begitu? Kupikir justru akulah yang beruntung karena menikah denganmu, dan aku sekarang hanyalah pecundang karena menyia-nyiakanmu.

Semua ini salahku. Karena aku ia pergi.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh.

Aku suami yang bodoh. Aku mengacaukan semuanya.

Semua berawal dari **dia**. Dia kembali datang. Gadis pirang penuh pesona yang sempat merajai hatiku beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jadi, kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini?"

Berdua bersamanya di ruang interview, memang aku sendiri yang mengurusi calon-calon pelamar kerja yang menginginkan posisi sekretaris untukku. Setelah bergonta-ganti sekretaris akhirnya posisi itu kosong beberapa lama sejak aku menikahi Hinata, mantan sekretarisku.

"Ya begitulah, aku membutuhkan pekerjaan, kudengar kau butuh sekretaris, kupikir aku cocok untuk posisi itu. Lagipula, kita sudah saling mengenal dan mengerti, aku tidak akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi denganmu, iya kan Naruto?".

Shion masih sama, jiwa penggoda masih sangat kentara dari dalam dirinya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menumpukan tangan di meja dan tatapan seksinya padaku. Sebagai mantan kekasihnya, aku tak bisa mengabaikan semua itu begitu saja. Pada akhirnya aku menerima Shion menjadi sekretaris baruku. Aku memang brengsek.

Bulan selanjutnya semua berjalan normal, seperti biasa, meski aku selalu berusaha untuk tak tergoda oleh segala rayuan yang ia lancarkan. Aku pernah mencintainya, sangat malah, mungkin melebihi cintaku pada Hinata.

Aku sering berpikir, apa aku kembali jatuh cinta pada Shion? Aku memberi Shion segala kenyamanan berlebih. Mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah seperti yang biasa kami lakukan dulu ketika masih berpacaran. Memberinya tambahan uang, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku tidak menyadarinya, aku menjadi sering pulang larut dan melewatkan makan malam di rumah karena aku sudah makan di luar bersama Shion. Aku sering melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa menungguku. Hatiku semakin bimbang, andai Shion kembali lebih awal sebelum aku dipertemukan dengan Hinata, apa ceritanya akan berbeda?

Hinata adalah sekretaris pilihan Tou-san ketika aku baru menjabat menjadi direktur utama. Kuakui dia memang manis dan giat. Bahkan Kaa-san menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Kaa-san sangat menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi menantu bahkan di hari pertama Kaa-san bertemu dengannya di kantorku. Saat itu hubunganku dengan Shion sedang memburuk ditambah ia yang menghilang tanpa kabar sedikitpun. Saat itu aku berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membuat Kaa-san senang, aku melamar Hinata. Dan sepertinya aku beruntung, Hinata langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya. Dia hanya mengatakan ia mencintaiku. Ada rasa hangat saat ia mengatakan hal itu dengan malu-malu. Aku berkata dalam hati aku akan menjadi suami yang baik dan pelan-pelan melupakan cinta pertamaku, Shion.

Dan, yah, pada akhirnya aku melupakan janjiku sendiri, aku tidak bisa melupakan Shion. Melihatnya muncul kembali setelah sekian lama, membuat hatiku sekali lagi ingin terpaut padanya, meski kusadari aku tidak lagi bisa seperti dulu, aku harus mengingat statusku sebagai pria yang sudah beristri.

Dua bulan Shion bekerja sebagai sekretarisku, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kelakuannya namun aku menghiraukannya. Seperti saat ia membujukku untuk memberikan sahamku ke sebuah perusahaan tertentu, setelah mempertimbangkannya kupikir itu tidak akan menguntungkanku jadi aku mengabaikannya.

Hari itu aku menyadarinya. Shion bukanlah gadis baik seperti yang kukira. Dia licik. Kala itu Tou-san meneleponku memintaku agar datang ke rumah utama. Aku terkejut melihat dokumen yang disodorkan Tou-san. Dokumen yang sangat aku kenali.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana bisa ada dokumen seperti ini di dalam tas Hinata waktu itu, apa kau meminta Hinata mengantarkannya ke kantormu?"

Lidahku kelu untuk menjawab.

"Ya, sekretarisku memberikannya padaku untuk kutandatangani, tapi aku belum sempat membukanya, aku lupa membawanya ke kantor dan kuminta Hinata mengantarkannya"

"Jadi kau belum melihat isinya? Sekarang bacalah"

Aku heran kenapa Tou-san memintaku membaca dokumen di saat seperti ini. Namun aku meraih dokumen itu dan mulai membukanya. Aku terkejut melihat isinya. Surat pernyataan dan di sana tertulis aku memberikan hampir seluruh saham Namikaze Corp untuk perusahaan yang dipegang oleh seseorang bermarga Ootsutsuki, lengkap dengan materai dan aku hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tanganku di atasnya. Apa-apaan. Kenapa Shion memberiku dokumen seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar meminta sekretarismu membuat surat seperti ini?"

Suara Tou-san mulai meninggi.

"A-aku tidak tahu soal ini Tou-san" jawabku jujur.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Shion membuat surat ini.

"Asal kau tahu saja! Aku bahkan lebih rela kehilangan perusahaan itu daripada kehilangan menantu kesayangan kami, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sedihnya ibumu hah?! Gara-gara dokumen sialan ini Hinata pergi!"

Tou-san berteriak murka. Kali ini aku tak membantah, Tou-san benar, dan ada hal lain yang secara langsung menyatakan ini salahku juga. Tou-san akhirnya menghadiahi satu pukulan keras di wajahku, nyatanya semua tak mampu membuat keadaan membaik. Aku menerimanya dengan pasrah. Aku berharap Tou-san membunuhku saja. Sial, aku mengacaukan segalanya. Aku meremat dokumen ini hingga lusuh, aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan Shion.

Malam itu juga aku pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum, aku ingin melupakan semua ini sejenak. Aku mengusap pipiku yang lebam karena pukulan Tou-san, sakitnya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Namun itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dadaku saat aku melihat Kaa-san terus-terusan menangis memintaku membawa Hinata pulang. Mungkin Kaa-san memang benar-benar menyayanginya.

Ketika aku kembali pulang ke apartemenku, suasananya masih sama, sunyi dan dingin. Aku jatuh meringkuk di bawah sofa karena rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalaku, sepertinya aku memang mabuk. Aku menggigil memeluk tubuhku di atas lantai hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun dan menyadari posisiku yang masih berada di bawah sofa, aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit efek mabuk semalam. Lebih baik aku mandi dan menenggelamkan diri dengan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor agar bisa mengalihkan beban pikiran.

Dan soal Shion, wanita tak tahu diuntung itu menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah saat aku diberi kabar oleh divisi keuangan bahwa Shion juga membawa lari ratusan juta yen uang perusahaan entah bagaimana. Cih! Aku biarkan saja, kehilangan uang sebesar itu takkan membuatku bangkrut.

Satu fakta tentang Shion yang membuatku muak tiap kali mendengar namanya, ia tak lebih dari sekedar gadis gila uang yang mendekati pemimpin-pemimpin perusahaan besar untuk dicuri uangnya. Kudengar CEO sebuah perusahaan periklanan di negara tetangga juga sudah menjadi korban.

.

.

Hari-hari yang kujalani terasa berbeda sekarang. Harus kuakui aku belum terbiasa melakukan kegiatan di rumah tanpa kehadiran Hinata, jadi aku hanya mampir ke apartemen ini sesekali. Aku lebih sering ke rumah utama untuk menemani Kaa-san.

"Naruto, bawa Hinata pulang, Nak"

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Kaa-san katakan ketika bertemu denganku, seperti saat ini. Dan itu membuat jantungku terasa tertusuk karena bagaimanapun aku tidak akan bisa membawa Hinata kembali. Kaa-san sampai sekarang masih terpukul, setiap hari menangis memeluk figura berisi foto Hinata.

"Kita masih bisa mengunjunginya, Kaa-san, sekarang lebih baik Kaa-san tidur"

Setelah Kaa-san tertidur, pelan-pelan aku mengambil foto itu dari pelukan Kaa-san. Potret Hinata setengah badan yang memakai baju ungu membuatnya tampak sederhana namun manis. Ia tersenyum dalam foto itu. Entah karena dorongan apa aku membawa foto ini pulang ke apartemen.

Membuka pintu apartemen, aku membawa foto Hinata yang aku ambil dari Kaa-san tadi. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding, aku mengusap kaca yang membingkai foto pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Pelan-pelan aku menurunkan foto berharga itu, aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar nanti. Aku mengambil foto Hinata yang kubawa dari rumah utama dan memasangnya di tempat yang sama di mana foto pernikahan kami terpajang sebelumnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, melihat Hinata tersenyum manis di foto itu membuatku sedikit tenang, hanya saja aku kembali berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu, membuatku hatiku teriris. Rasa bersalah dan sesal melingkupi.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, maafkan aku"

Kata maaf yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya, kini mungkin tak ada artinya lagi. Tapi aku terus menggumamkannya berulang kali.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan polisi untuk melacak keberadaan Shion, dengan bukti yang sudah kita miliki, kita bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara"

Shikamaru berdiri memandang suasana luar dari balik kaca gedung ruangan Naruto. Sementara pria pirang di sebelahnya masih tak memberi respon, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Laptop di depannya memutar sebuah video hitam putih tanpa suara.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto, entahlah ia sedikit merasa kasihan pada atasannya itu. Seingatnya ia selalu melihat Naruto memutar video itu sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau... merindukan istrimu ya?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, namun tatapannya masih kosong.

"Ya, kurasa aku merindukannya". Suara Naruto terdengar sangat rapuh dan kehilangan. Dan Shikamaru memahami itu.

"Shikamaru, bisakah kau menggantikanku memimpin rapatsore nanti?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Hinata"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku untuk mempersiapkan bahan _meeting_ "

Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Naruto. Baru ia sampai di pintu, suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengurus semuanya, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Memang dialah yang mengurus perusahaan di kala Naruto masih dalam kondisi berduka karena kematian istrinya, dan Shikamaru jugalah yang mengurus soal Shion karena berani cari masalah dengan perusahaan Naruto.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Naruto melihat lagi video yang ia putar sejak tadi. Video rekaman CCTV yang menampilkan detik-detik istrinya menjadi korban penembakan oleh seorang perampok. Meski polisi sudah menangkap pelaku, Naruto sama sekali tak merasa lega, karena ia kehilangan Hinata, istrinya, akibat insiden itu.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung. Kalung permata berwarna biru tosca milik Hinata. Kalung turun temurun milik keluarganya. Naruto mendapatkan kalung ini dari ibunya dan ia memberikannya pada Hinata saat mereka menikah. Ia masih ingat ketika ia menceritakan bagaimana sang ibu bisa mendapatkan kalung ini dari neneknya. Kalung ini diwariskan pada anak lelaki maupun menantu lelaki ketika menikah untuk diberikan pada mempelai wanitanya.

Hinata dengan semangat berkata suatu hari nanti ia akan memberikan kalung ini pada puteranya agar diberikan pada istrinya. Naruto hanya mendengus geli dengan pemikiran Hinata yang sudah sejauh itu di malam pernikahan mereka.

Naruto masih memandangi kalung itu, wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia teringat di hari Hinata memberikan kalung ini padanya, sepersekian detik sebelum Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kalung ini penuh darah.

Naruto kembali melihat video yang masih terputar di laptopnya. Dari sana Naruto mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tiga minggu yang lalu.

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke tas setelah menerima telepon kesekian kali dari Naruto karena ia terlalu lama mengantar dokumennya. Hinata yang terburu-buru tersentak saat ia menabrak seseorang berjaket hitam. Tas Hinata yang jatuh kemudian diambil pria itu, namun melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher Hinata, tangan pria itu terulur untuk meraih kalung itu.

Saat itu Naruto berada di depan kantor, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Hinata berusaha melawan agar perampok itu tidak mengambil kalungnya. Karena teriakan Hinata, warga sekitarnya datang. Pria berjaket hitam itu panik kemudian melesatkan tembakan yang mengenai dada Hinata dan langsung kabur membawa tas Hinata guna menghindari kejaran massa.

 _ **Dorrr**_.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ngeri, suara tembakan berdenging disusul tubuh Hinata yang ambruk tak jauh di depannya. Orang-orang sudah mengerubungi Hinata dan sebagian sudah memanggil ambulan. Naruto menghiraukan panggilan Shion di belakangnya dan langsung berlari menyeberang jalan menghampiri dan mendekap tubuh Hinata di pangkuannya.

"Hinata kumohon sadarlah"

Naruto menepuk pipi Hinata agar istrinya tetap sadar.

"Ambulan akan segera datang, kau harus bertahan"

Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan perasaan takut, darah tak berhenti mengalir dari tubuh Hinata. Naruto terus menyentuh pipi Hinata, ia merasa Hinata akan meninggalkannya jika ia tidak membuat Hinata agar tetap sadar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah perasakan takut kehilangan sebesar ini.

"Hinata kumohon"

Naruto merasa telapak tangannya digenggam oleh Hinata, sebuah kalung terselip di sana. Terlumuri darah istrinya. Dengan sisa nafas yang tersisa, Hinata berucap tanpa suara namun Naruto mengerti apa yang diucapkan istrinya itu. Hinata berkata ia mencintainya dan sebuah kata maaf. Saat itu juga Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam dekapan Naruto.

.

.

 _"Naruto-kun, aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata ini bukan lagi duniaku ya? Padahal aku ingin hidup bersamamu sampai tua. Apa kau masih ingat, ketika aku berkata ingin mewariskan kalung yang kau berikan padaku untuk putraku suatu hari nanti, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Tapi kau tidak tahu, kan? Aku pernah berkata dalam hatiku bahwa aku akan tetap bersama apapun yang terjadi. Kau tau Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar melakukannya, sampai saat ini"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
